Runaway Princess
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Peach ran away from home to escape drama and now finds herself living in a strange house with Zhang He and Zhen ji. PeachxZhang


A lonely silhouette walked somberly across the field. The figure would stumble occasionally and had to lean on many nearby objects for support. Forward lights could be seen, a sign that civilization had appeared again. As the figure approached the lights details could be seen.

Long blond hair whipped back and forth with the wind. A raggedy dress was being held in place by two small hands. The figure stumbled off the grasslands and onto the solid surface of the cement. Now the figure stood in full light and the tiniest of details could be seen. The girl walked slowly towards the nearest store to see if she could find a place to stay. She hadn't been out of her own home very much, she was always held there by her family. They didn't want her out in the world, experiencing things on her own.

She dragged herself to the door of a building and rasped upon the door with her hand. No one answered so she knocked again. It took a few minutes before any lights in the house turned on. The girl's cerulean eyes lit up like jewels; she could finally get in out of the cold. The door opened slowly and a boy was the one who answered the door. She would have thanked the person but fatigue had finally caught up with her and she fainted.

Darkness was all around and there was no light. Occasionally there was a voice or two but none that were familiar to her. Finally something warm touched her; she could feel the warmth pouring into her skin. Her eyes shot open and just jumped back against the wall out of terror; only calming down when she saw that the face before her was that of a stranger. It was a boy in his mid-twenties with long brown hair which was pulled back up into a ponytail. His face had sharp features to them but he still carried an almost feminine look about him. "Are you alright miss?" The person asked. It took her a moment to comprehend what had happened. She shook her head and moved back towards the center of the bed.

"I'm fine. Sorry for imposing upon you." She looked down at the sheet that covered her legs and held it tightly with her hands. She didn't stop staring at it till she felt a warm hand upon her shoulder. It was comforting to her to be able to feel something so warm.

"You don't need to worry. You haven't been imposing upon me. I'm Zhang He. May I ask what your name is?" Blue eyes blinked for a moment as she registered the question. She couldn't figure out why her mind was so hazy at the moment. "Miss?" Zhang He's voice grew faint as the darkness over too her again.

This time she was drawn out of the darkness by a cold damp feeling instead of a warm one. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Zhang He dipping a rag into a bowl of water. Her cerulean eyes flew to his deep brown ones. They looked tired as if they'd be deprived sleep. "Zhang He?" Her voice was weaker and softer than it ever had been.

He turned and smiled softly at her, "Good morning Milady." He said as he placed the rag upon her forehead. She took in a deep breath of air, her chest felt tight. She sat up and coughed into her hands. With every cough she could feel the pressure in her lungs and it wasn't one she enjoyed. "You really should lie down. You're sick." The girl nodded and allowed him to stroke her hair softly. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Peach." She said with a small smile. He quickly returned the smile and continued to stroke her hair. He hummed a song to help her fall asleep better. It worked too; Peach could feel her mind slipping back into the darkness. Only this time instead of this cold feeling, there was a warming one, one she hadn't felt in a long time.

This time she awoke from the darkness alone; there was no person in the room. She frowned as she stood up only to fall back on the bed again. She moved her legs slowly; they felt stiff as if she hadn't walked in days. She stood up slowly and steadied herself. She looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a long white shirt instead of her pink dress that she used to be wearing, her face heated up at the thought. She walked out of the door to find come across a staircase. Her frown grew deeper at the thought of having to be carried up the stairs.

Once she had made her way to the end of the stairs she came across a door. She walked towards it slowly, her pale hands gripping the frame as peaked inside. Inside the kitchen was a beautiful lady. Her brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun, held in place by a majestic floral pen. Her brown eyes were slender and had a tear drop mole under her right eyes. The lady had a slender but curvy body which was adorned with tight fitting clothing. Peach felt something boil inside her and she couldn't tell what it was. The woman in the kitchen finally noticed her and smiled. "Finally awake?" Peach nodded and stepped into the kitchen slowly. The lady took one look at her outfit and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she crossed her arms with a pout. This only got another laugh out of the girl.

"I didn't realize my brother had lent me one of his shirts to dress you in. I was sure it was something more befitting a cute girl such as yourself." Peach blushed deeply at the compliment, that and the fact that she had assumed that Zhang He and that woman were lovers.

"You two are siblings? What's your name?" Peach had taken a seat near the window. She didn't care that her hair was currently unruly. She just wanted to sit down; her legs hadn't regained their full strength yet.

"My name is Zhen Ji. It's nice to see that you're well Peach. You've been basically asleep for two weeks."

"What?!" Peach's jaw dropped. How could she have slept that much? Zhen Ji apparently saw the distress upon her face and patted her shoulder.

"At first you were just exhausted but because you walked in the cold too much you ended up getting sick." Peach sighed and rested her forehead upon her hands.

"I really have imposed upon you." Zhen Ji heard this and laughed again. Peach looked up and glowered.

"I just think its cute you're more worried about causing us problems." Zhen Ji walked over and hugged Peach. "You weren't a problem, so don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Peach smiled up at Zhen Ji, she really liked her once she talked to her.

"Now, let's get you something to wear."

Hours had passed since the encounter in the kitchen and now both the girls where waiting for Zhang He's return. Peach more so than Zhen Ji but Zhen Ji just wanted to see the reactions. After all, she was playing match maker with her brother's sleeping beauty. It was almost dark by the time Zhang He came home. He entered and took off his purple jacket to reveal his tight purple outfit that had butterfly patterns on it, that and the butterfly ornament in his hair. Peach blinked, had he been dressed that weirdly the other day?

"Zhang He!" Zhen Ji called out and tried to push Peach towards him but she just darted into the kitchen again. He rose an eyebrow as he looked at his sister when he saw a strand of golden hair just beyond the door way.

"Our little princess is up?" He said with a chuckle as he walked towards the door.

"Now now. Don't rush her." Zhen Ji said as she stood in his path. He looked baffled but Peach was pleased that Zhen Ji was letting her get her nerves together. She took in a deep breath of air and stepped outside the doorway.

Her long hair was now brushed and styled so that some pieces of hair clung to her cheeks like an angel. She was place in a pink Chinese style dress that came up her neck and latched there with a knot. The gown had a floral pattern on it that was a darker shade of pink than the main part of the dress. She had white short gloves upon her small hands and pink Chinese sandals on her feet. Zhang He's jaw hit the floor as he looked at her. Peach's cheeks lit a bright crimson color.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly while looked up at him through her bangs. It took Zhang He a while to come to his senses. He grinned and slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'd say you're almost as beautiful as I am. Almost." Zhen Ji hit him in the back of the head which caused Peach to giggle softly into her hand. She was glad that she had run into these two. Once the group calmed down they sat and ate dinner. Then they moved into the living room.

"So tell us about yourself?" Zhen Ji asked before Zhang He got a chance, which of course earned her a glare but she just sat smugly not even phased by it.

"Well. I'm a princess from a kingdom far, far away from here. My father always kept me as close to the castle as possible. He didn't want me getting affiliated with the outside world. So I stayed along for ages. Then one day I met a guy, Mario, whom I dated for a few years, mainly because he was always there for me. He protected me from this thug that wanted my hand in marriage. By the end of it he wished to marry me too but I didn't feel that way for him. I broke off the relationship which made my father happy but at least I know I irked him for a while.

Then the koopa, Bowser, kept trying to kid-nap me and since I had broken Mario's heart he had nothing to do with me. His brother Luigi didn't even look my way. My father got to over protective and then I wasn't even allowed to leave the castle garden. It drove me mad, so finally I ran away. As I was escaping Bowser appeared…and I ran. It was hard escaping him since he's so much bigger than I am. Plus his giant claws pierce through anything they touch with a lot of pressure.

Eventually I got to the edge of my kingdom but I hadn't accounted for the cliffs that were nearby and I fell. I stumbled downwards a great distance and didn't stop till I hit some branches. I was thankful for those branches; no matter how painful they were because if I didn't have them then I would have surely fallen to my death. After that ordeal my dress was torn and tattered and I looked just a mess. I managed to find my way down the mountain and into a nearby forest. I wandered for hour before I came here to this town. I knocked on the first place I could reach but you both know what happens next. I faint and sleep for weeks." She chuckled sadly and shook her head. "But I really should be leaving soon, Bowser is still after me."

"Don't leave!" Zhang He stood up and went over to her, placing his hands upon her shoulders.

"But you're all in danger if I stay." Peach pleaded with the two of them. Zhang He just brought his arms fully around her and pet her hair.

"We may not look like it but we're both trained for the battle field, it's what we live for. We'll protect you."

"But."

"No buts Peach, let me protect you." Zhang He said with such a tone in his voice that Peach melted into his arms and gave in. Then Zhen Ji hit him upon the head with her flute.

"You mean we will protect her." Peach looked at them and wiped on coming tears from her eyes.

"Thank you all. I-I." A finger placed to his lips caused her to stop speaking. Blue eyes looked up into two brown ones.

"Don't say anything. Just stay with us for now. You'll be safe." Peach hugged Zhang He again, tightly this time. For the first time in ages she felt safe and secure. It was nice to have these feelings again, all she could do now was wish that Bowser wouldn't find her or hurt her new friends.


End file.
